1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device, a lighting device, a monitoring device, and a projector, and more particularly to a technology of a light source device included in a projector.
2. Related Art
Recently, a technology of a laser beam source for supplying laser beam used as a light source device of a projector has been proposed. The light source device using the laser beam source has advantages of high color reproducibility, ability of instantaneous turn-on, and long life compared with a UHP lamp used as a light source device in a projector in related art. However, the laser beam source gives uncomfortable effect to a human body, particularly to human eyes in some cases when the laser beam source emits light with a safety device removed. In case of infrared light, it is difficult to visually recognize the infrared light unlike visible light, and therefore the human body may receive harmful effect without recognizing it. In order to prevent these problems, it is demanded that extraction and bad use of the laser beam source by a person having no knowledge of laser beam source technology or the like is securely avoided. For satisfying this demand, a technology of preventing generation of laser beam from a laser resonator (laser beam source unit) having been removed for replacement or for other reasons (for example, see JP-A-2001-267670).
A safety device such as an interlock mechanism is provided on the laser beam device in the related art only for the purpose of preventing problems caused by carelessness during use. Thus, the technology in the related art is insufficient for preventing use of the laser beam device for purposes other than the original purpose such as the case of the laser resonator unit intentionally taken out from the laser beam device after disassembly for using the laser beam resonator for other purposes.